


The God And You

by WriterJay4



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rescue, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJay4/pseuds/WriterJay4
Summary: A mortal, (Y/N), joins forces with Kratos and Atreus on the adventures between the 9 realms. Kratos has grown fond of you but can't quite express how he feels. His feelings go much further than companions.Note:Story takes places post-game.
Relationships: Kratos (God of War)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. In Dire Need

“Let’s set up camp,” he says, his voice rough and demanding. The voice of a true man, a leader, a god. 

“Yes sir”, the boy named Atreus responded, “Seems like a good spot, want me to retrieve some wood?” 

Kratos didn’t respond, he only scanned the area almost as if he hadn’t heard his son’s question. All around them consisted of nature. Tree’s coded with different colored leaves ranging from green to white. The long river a few feet away from them stretched for miles, the realm of Alfheim really stood out from the rest. 

After moments of looking around Kratos finally speaks, “where is he?” He shifts his position to gaze down the path they had trailed. But there was no sign of him. Atreus and Kratos make eye contact with one another confusion setting in. The man turned his head to face the path once more, “(Y/N)!” An almost inaudible echo followed along with the sounds of many birds who retreated from the area, flying away.

“I could’ve swore he was right behind us,” Atreus claims looking in all directions. “(Y/N)! Where are you?!” Still you didn’t respond. 

Kratos kept his eyes scanning the trees but it proved to be impossible to see anything pass the overgrown leaves. He grunted feeling a bit frustrated at your absences. It wasn’t too long ago that you met Kratos and Atreus. 

\---

Precisely one winter ago, they found you defending yourself against a pack of wolves with only a bow. You would’ve been killed if not for them-because of this you pledged your loyalty to them, in hopes of repaying their debt. Atreus was on board with additional help from you while as for Kratos it took him time to adjust to you. He could tell you were mortal by how fratigue you were during battle. Cuts and bruises stanned your body one after the other and took a long time to heal. 

Although Kratos knew he could kill you easily if you tried anything funny but his son is what kept him from commiting to such actions. He remembers the time he spotted you helping Atreus hunt down a deer roaming not too far from a previous campground. Kratos kept his distance, keeping his eyes locked on you to make sure Atreus was safe from any trickery you had planned. But Atreus was happy and laughing. Very rarely had Kratos seen his son smile like that. Especially after Faye’s passing, the boy just seemed miserable.

So he kept you around and he’s grown to appreciate your guidance when traveling. It also gave Atreus a break from all the times he had to explain runes and the history behind fallen statues. You were the company they needed. The company Kratos needed.

\---

The boy started to panic, frantically calling out for you in hopes that you’d return the favor. 

“Boy” Kratos says, turning to Atreus “Go to Brok, you know the path correct”? 

Atreus was a bit startled by his request, “Y-yeah but what about (Y/N)”.

“Go.To. Brok.” Kratos demands turning away from Atreus. “It is not safe out here”. His son sighs looking down at his footwear, a bit upset that he can’t come. He knew by the way his father stood looking down that he’d be stepping into danger. Something just wasn’t right.

Atreus complied,”Yes father.” The boy ran heading in the direction he remembers Brock's shop to be set up, leaving Kratos on his own. He too could feel how unnaturally strange it was for you to trail off without a word. Not once had you ever gone anywhere alone without letting Kratos know. That alone alarmed the muscular man giving him the energy to run down the path of which they came. 

“(Y/N)....(Y/N)” Kratos had shouted. This had to be the 30th time he's called out for you. Still no voice, only the sound of wind brusselling the leaves. In fact he was getting more of a response from the environment than what he wanted. He just wanted to hear your voice, anything,just anything relating to you. If anything bad happened to you — Kratos paused that thought and pushed it aside. He wasn’t going to let such his thoughts cloud his judgement, thinking irrationally and arrogance wouldn’t bring you back. 

So he kept searching, calling out into the moist air every once in a while. It seemed pointless but Kratos had no other way of tracking you. What was he to do...How was he going to find you...


	2. Two Cracked Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally updated sorry for the delay! Life is been quite busy for me. But I have Chapter 2 ready to go!  
> I'm debating on just making this fic into an actual series instead of one shots, I honestly might as well do that. Let me know if you guys want to!
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy this chapter :)!

Pushing onward Kratos rips through hardened roots growing from a nearby tree, his arms pushing aside branches that covered any ground work ahead of him. Which only made the man more cautious since the last thing he wanted was to fall into any pits. 

\--

The thought amused Kratos ever so slightly, earlier that day he could recall you nearly falling into one - the sound of your gasp escaping your lips came out a lot louder than you wished to admit. However, Kratos was within arms reach and yanked you into his arms before you could plummet, the back of your head hitting his chest. There was a slight pause as you tried regaining air and proceeded to chuckle at the thought of death awaiting you hundreds of feet below. Atreus also laughed without good reasoning, whether it was making light out of a severe situation or the clumsy nature you possessed ; the boy couldn’t say. 

“Wow that was uh...a close one,huh,” you say in a shaky tone, with a shred of humor behind it.

“You nearly died,” the old man blankly grunted. 

You lowered your head smiling to yourself, “...I know”. 

For some odd reason the two of you remained close for a lot longer than anticipated. Kratos’s arm was wrapped around the small of your back, along with his hand resting on your stomach. One might’ve even assumed by that point that they were cuddling to some degree. But of course the one and only broke the silence. 

“Are you done there, lads”? 

Mimir.

You finally came too and gently pulled away from Kratos’s grasp. The older man lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, the warmth from your body, smell of your hair -- the man couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

\--

Even through the slicing of more branches, the man couldn’t let you go. Not after growing accustomed to you. 

After a bit longer of looking Kratos was now beginning to worry. He really wished he hadn’t left Mimir with this dwarven friend, Brok, to take more measurements for the head’s new body. 

‘Hadn’t he taken enough to start building’, Kratos thought, feeling a wave of selfishness wash over him immediately, but not letting it interfere with his emotions. But it wasn’t just for his sake, but for the boy as well. Atreus never wanted to stop talking with or about you. It was heartwarming to know his son could have a close friend to learn from and tell stories to. 

A shame that Kratos himself can do so little for his own child. 

Kratos came to a sudden halt in his footsteps. It was barely audible but he could make it out to be the sound of something -- bursting. 

The man picked up the pace while attempting to keep a low profile within the leaves. If his theory is correct he should be hearing the unknown language of the Dark Elves. 

Sure enough his answer was right upon speculation. Just a few hundred yards Kratos picks up on the flapping of wings, rattling loudly, alongside them speaking. What he doesn’t expect is to hear you grunt loudly. 

Y/N.

You alone got the man to sprint at the fastest rate his body could allow. Last he remembers running this fast was after his son was kidnapped by Balduar on the snowy peak in Midgard. Busting past the last layer of leaves, Kratos’s eyes instantly lock onto you. You in no means were safe. There were multiple Dark Elves landing inside the perimeter. To them you were definitely a threat; as seen on the ground about 5 of their spears laid rest. 

You started kicking and flailing about once one had gotten a hold of you. They have their spear’s handle up against your neck, and the Dark Elve stands behind you, choking the life out of you. 

But Kratos, quick to act, aims the Leviathan Axe and hurls it at high speed. The Axe connects completely piercing through the gross skin and fracturing the Elves skull. The creature collapses along with you, a few coughs of blood drip out the side of your mouth seconds before meeting eyes with your savior. 

“Are you alright!?” the older man questions with his hands outstretched.

You don’t even get to answer much less accept the hand he offers before one of the many Dark Elves begins charging at them. Kratos retracts his hand, the gauntlet on his left arm circulates outward - bringing out his shield the moment the Dark Elve strikes. The parry was perfectly timed and Kratos knocked the shield against the Elves head, sending it back a few feet. 

Turning to your left you spot another two Dark Elves targeting specifically you.   
Heart throbbing at a much higher pace you scramble for your bow. Luckily for you it was laying inches away. All in one swift motion you grasp the weapon, pulling an arrow out of your quiver before knocking it back and firing. A flaming line of fire traces through the air behind the arrow, it hits the flying Dark Elve and the creature shrieks in agony. 

Now would be the best time to be thanking Brok and Sindri for the upgrade made to your old bow. The thought was cast aside when you began focusing on the other one coming at you. Hitting the more distant Dark Elve to avoid having to deal with it’s projectiles was clever on your end, that way fighting up close isn’t a struggle.   
To your surprise the Dark Elve leaps up,using its wings, and twirls it’s spear twice. The first one you manage to dodge but the seconds scraps your shoulder blade. You yelp out in pain before smacking it with the bow, the creature is stunned and that gives you an opportunity to close-counter with another use of your flame arrows. Killing it instantly.

Kratos calls out to you while tearing through what seemed to be the remaining Dark Elves, “Y/N?”

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me”, You suggested hissing at the burn setting into your injury. “Where’s Atreus?” 

“He’s safe. Focus on keeping them off my back.” Kratos insists.   
You hummed and quickly retrieved your arrows before recycling once more on the airborne enemies.   
Back to back the two of you fought long and hard. Exhaustion was rising within you and the bleeding didn’t help. In fact it made aiming a literal pain, but you pushed past your limit. The two of you were counting on each other. Kratos was counting on you. Faltering to a bunch of Dark Elves would prove to be embarrassing compared to the many things they’ve fought beforehand. 

There just didn’t seem to be an end to these creatures. You were beginning to believe this was their spawn. After the Light Elves took back the light, it’s no surprise that the Dark Elves still roam the realm...but this many in one area?

“On Me!” Kratos shouts.

“What?”

“ON ME!!” he repeats.

You do as command, you know what is about to go down. You place your back directly up against Kratos, prepared.

“Brace yourself!” the man says raising his axe skyward with both hands. 

Snowflakes. Icicles. Hail. All three started to appear around them, circling them like a storm.   
A chilling feeling ran up your legs, you hated when Kratos had to use his runics, especially this one. The temperature felt on par with Helium and gods did you hate that place. You’d always dread going there, hell Kratos would dryly poke fun at you for it saying things like ‘So you aren’t cold hearted after all’. Atreus always had to hold his laughter back after his father would try to attempt what’s called ‘humor’. 

For you, what made this somewhat bearable was the warmth coming from the older man. His body exerted heat like noone you’ve met before. Comforting strangely enough, even with all the unsettling screeches coming in all directions. 

You couldn’t tell if the heat was coming from the man’s inner rage, or because the man, deep down, had a heart.

Through the entire runic attack you kept yours eyes concealed, not wanting anything to get caught in your sight and possibly blind you. Thankfully the warm arm was starting to return; Kratos slowly lowered his axe and put an end to the storm. The snow white flakes dissipated from sight, all around them were small bits of black dust, accompanied by a buttload of weapons scattered everywhere. 

“Did we get all of them?” 

“Possibly” Kratos answers. 

You sigh leaning your head backward onto Kratos’s body again, “I’ll take that...as a yes”. You were so tired by that point that you collapsed onto your knees, grasping at your gashed shoulder. 

Kratos was quick to spin around and check what troubles you. He can see a huge amount of red liquid soaking up your cloth. Blood. 

The man places his hand on your bleeding shoulder to add onto the pressure. “What happened?”   
The tone of his voice, it’s the same as when Atreus gets hurt.

“One of them got me good, ow! Doesn’t feel like a small scrap though” you answer, head tilted downward. 

Kratos responses, “Let me see”.

When unloosing your armor Kratos removes his hand, allowing you to slide your tunic down ever so slightly. To his dismay the cut is deep. The tons of blood running down your arm was alarming. Scary enough to make the man who always closed his heart off to things, open up even for a minute. 

Kratos looks around the area in hopes of spotting any healing crystals. There was one sitting a few yards, small, but it will do. 

“Don’t move”,the large man rises walking over to pick up the crystal along with a huge leaf lying about after the fierce battle.  
He knees in front of you and places the crystal beside you. With his fist he destroys it, in seconds the wound is starting to settle down. The bleeding was significantly slower, enough to where tying the wound up would work. Kratos is quick to get the leaf tight around your shoulder and armpit. Was uncomfortable for sure, but better than leaving the cut open.

You groan a bit at the discomfort, “Thanks”, you mutter. 

“You lied”. 

Not the answer you were expecting, who were you kidding it’s Kratos of all people. “For good reason”, you lock eyes. 

“What purpose is there to lie?” the disgruntled man asked. You can feel his voice rising, like he was angry at you. But why?

“Many. And this was the perfect time, I didn’t want you to be distracted by my own mistake”.

Kratos was most definitely not happy with that answer. As he also is known for lying...and how lethal such a thing could be. He knows too well. “It is not your fault.”

“Yes it is, I should’ve just shot that thing while I had the chance. Instead I got too cocky”.

Kratos just grunts and looks off to the side. You couldn’t understand Kratos’s psyche, you weren’t blaming him for anything, you felt as if you were easing the stress off the large man. With having to protect his own son and occasionally you, in your head you're doing Kratos a favor.

“What do you want me to do, then”? You rebel, “Want me to go back in time...and ask for you to be my body shield? Is that what you wanted”? Kratos’s eyes refuse to make contact with yours, you could tell something was building inside of him; going off of the look of his light colored pupils, you kept speaking. “I’ll ask again, what do you want me to do?”

Kratos couldn’t bring himself to say the words repeating in his head. It could’ve been the fact that he was grinding his teeth together, his way of possibly shutting himself off from what he wishes to spit out. He wants to say so much to you that it's engrossing; the warmth feeling having you in his hand, the smell of your hair. He pushes the thought into the dirt, looking back at you again for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy the both of them. Nothing came to fruition.

“Kratos-”

“Enough” he finally spoke, the tension building up around them. “Let us make our way back. The boy will be worried”. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Even being alone with you, even the battle that left you with a gash wasn’t enough to admit it. The larger man stands up and motions for you to follow. His eyes now dark,cold. The eyes of someone who’s completely turned themselves into a blank slate. Completely unreadable. But you don’t move.

“Really? You’re really gonna do this again”?

Kratos stops dead in his tracks, “Do what”?

“That! That…thing you do to Atreus, when you treat him like a soldier and not your son. You know, when you turn a blind eye to anything your son has to say”.

Kratos snaps back , turning himself to face you, “If you would like to speak any longer, I advise you to choose your words wisely! You are crossing a line you clearly don’t belong in! Be grateful we considered your life worth saving.”

That face you made, regret instantly set in the moment it slipped out of Kratos’s mouth. 

“I...w…..”, You on the other hand sat there speechless, feeling a bit staggered. Your eyes were a little wider and your jaw was hanging. Unusual as it was, you couldn’t control the snicker that slipped between your lips. This had to be a joke you thought. Maybe it wasn’t?

“Y/N I-” 

“Nope, let’s leave at that. Your hands trail over to your bow, grip tight , and you stand up a few feet away from the other man. “Like you said, Atreus is probably worried sick. We need to make sure that doesn’t last any longer. Family first.”

Kratos didn’t even need to give it a second thought, he knew he messed up. Your voice sounded off, broken in a way. He knew it hit hard, he knew it stung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to get chapter 3 asap, working on it now. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
